Frühlingswetter
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Lee erhält eine spezielle Mission und in Konoha spielt nicht nur das Wetter verrückt. Sonderbare Schiffe aus Censor machen den Möbeln des ehrenwerten Hokage schwer zu schaffen und Kabuto hat das Einkaufen satt. Ramen gut, alles gut? Wir werden ja sehen.


**Anmerkung:** Diese höchst suspekte Geschichte wurde im Rahmen einer Wichtelaktion auf Animexx geschrieben. Da sie jedoch auch gleichzeitig eine Fanfiction ist und ich auf wieder mal ein Lebenszeichen von mir geben wollte, wird sie nun auch gesondert hier gepostet. In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß und vergesst den Regenschirm nicht!

**Frühlingswetter**

_**„Mut und Liebe haben eines gemeinsam: Beide werden von der Hoffnung genährt."**_

Wie ein grauer Schleier hingen die dünnen Wolken am Himmel. Feiner Nieselregen bedeckte die Dächer des kleinen Dorfes mit Nässe. Ein einsamer Hund dackelte durch die Gassen, auf der Suche nach dem Knochen des Vortages, dessen Geruch langsam aber sicher in der feuchten Erde verschwand. Um ihn herum war alles leer. Konoha schlief.

In einer kleinen Wohnung, in einem kleinen Bett, tat es ein mittelgroßer Shinobi seinem Dorf gleich. Natürlich hätte er das nächtliche Training mühelos bewältigt, hätte sich höchstens zu einer kleinen Pause hinlegen müssen... doch wenn man den Tag davor, die Nacht vor dem Tag davor und den Tag vor der Nacht vor dem Tag davor in Betracht zog, dann schien die Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Erholungsschlaf reif.

Mit der zarten Vorsicht einer Kerze schien das morgendliche Licht der Sonne auf die staubigen Dächer Konohas. Ein Hauch von Wind ließ vereinzelte Wolkenschafe träge über den Himmel wandern. Auf den Straßen tummelten sich eifrig die Hühner, die zwischen dem Sand und Stein eine kleine Speise zu erhaschen hofften.

Eine ähnliche Hoffnung glänzte auch in den Augen des grün gekleideten Jonins, als er die alte Holztüre mit großer Sorgfalt öffnete, um das ihm bekannte Quietschen so gut wie nur möglich zu vermeiden. Schnell und unbemerkt schlich er sich so in das Zimmer und blickte voller Stolz auf den schlafenden Jüngling vor ihm herab.

Sein Atmen ließ seine durchtrainierte Brust erbeben und selbst mit geschlossenen Augen strahlten seine männlichen Augenbrauen die unheimliche Stärke seiner Persönlichkeit aus. Zu Tränen gerührt beugte sich der Mann zu seinem Schüler herab und flüsterte mit sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr:

„DU WIRST IN ZWANZIG SEKUNDEN AUFGESTANDEN SEIN UND DICH ANGEZOGEN HABEN! WENN DU DAS NICHT SCHAFFST, WIRST DU SO VIELE IKEABETTEN OHNE WERKZEUG ZUSAMMENBAUEN, WIE DU ZUSÄTZLICHE SEKUNDEN BENÖTIGT HAST!"

Mutig war der, der seinen Kopf überhaupt noch gen Himmel neigte, denn die Kraft des Windes war beinahe groß genug, um das Dorf selbst an einen anderen Ort zu fegen. Unbarmherzig peitschte der Sturm gegen die Häuser Konohas, als wären sie allesamt ungehorsame Sklaven, die ihr Meister züchtigen musste. Niemand wagte es, sein Heim zu verlassen und nur ein von seiner Leine gerissener Kimono jagte verzweifelt durch die Straßen, angetrieben vom Pfeifen des Windes.

Doch auch das Pfeifen in den Ohren des nun angezogenen Rock Lees war kein besonderes Vergnügen, weshalb er sich vorwurfsvoll an seinen Lehrer und Meister wandte. „Stand da nicht etwas von ‚sanfter Stimme', Gai-sensei?" „WAS?!? Verweigerst du dich etwa DER STIMME DER JUGEND?!?"

„Ärgh", seufzte Lee.

„WAAAAAAS?!? NENNST DU DAS ETWA ENTHUSIASMUS?!?"

ÄRGH DATTEBAYO!", rief Lee entschlossen.

„Na also! Geht doch!"

„GAR NICHTS GEHT HIER! EIN VERSTOSS GEGEN MEIN PERSÖNLICHES COPYRIGHT IST DAS! JAWOHL DATTEBAYO!", rief eine dritte Stimme, deren Besitzer soeben lautstark und empört gestikulierend aus dem Kleiderschrank des Opfe- Wohnungsbesitzers gesprungen war.

„HA! DAS STALKING DER JUGEND!", rief Gai entsetzt und deutete fuchtelnd auf den auffällig orangen Eindringling.

„W-was machst du in meinem Kleiderschrank, Naruto?"

„Nun ja, der ehrenwerte Hokage hat unser Team damit beauftragt, dich abzuholen. Er sagt, er hätte eine Mission für dich", meinte Sakura und betrachtete skeptisch die Staubflusen, die sie unter Lees Bett umzingelt hatten.

„Eigentlich wollte er nur Naruto schicken", erläuterte Kakashi und schloss die Kühlschranktüre hinter sich. „Aber dann hatten wir Angst, dass er sich verläuft oder den ganzen Tag im Ramenshop vertrödelt."

„Mmmmffhmmhmm!", fügte Sasuke hinzu, während er versuchte, sich aus einer geschmackvoll bemalten Blumenvase zu befreien.

Die grelle Sonne brannte sich durch die Schatten und erhellte selbst das zwielichtigste Gässchen. Hitze lag auf den Dächern wie ein Felsbrocken auf einem unglücklichen Wanderer. Keine einzige Wolke und kein einziges Lüftchen wagten es, das beißende Blau und die stahlharten Strahlen zu unterbrechen. Und zusammen mit den Schatten schienen auch sämtliche Geräusche in Konoha von der sengenden Glut verbrannt, sah man von der Ausnahme einer einsamen Kuh ab, die der Hitzeschock grausam und mit einem lauten Plumps zu Fall brachte.

Lee ging es gesamt gesehen nicht unbedingt viel besser. Eine Augenbrauer von seiner Dimension nervös zucken zu sehen, war jedoch ein Schauspiel, das man sich nicht entgehen lassen sollte.

„KAKASHI!", dröhnte Gai und schnitt durch die bewegungslose Stille. Rein stimmlich gesehen natürlich. „WER SEINEN SCHÜLER UND EIN MÖBELSTÜCK NACH WAHL AM SCHNELLSTEN ZUM EHRENWERTEN HOKAGE BRINGT, HAT GEWONNEN!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, beraubte er Sakura sogleich ihrer Deckung, ergriff das kleine Holzbett samt darauf platziertem Lee und preschte aus der Wohnung.

Seufzend schüttelte Kakashi den Kopf. „Naruto. Sakura. Wir sehen uns also beim Hokage."

Dann schnappte er sich die geschmackvoll bemalte Blumenvase und floh aus dem Fenster.

**_„In der modernen Geschäftswelt fungiert die Rhetorik als Ersatz für Gewalt."_**

Die Kälte war deutlich zu spüren und zauberte so manch zusätzliche Kleidungsschicht auf die Häute der Bewohner Konohas. Doch nur selten drang auch die weiße Pracht in diese Gefilde vor und machte sich so auffällig bemerkbar, wie an diesem Tag. Und wahrlich schien es, als wäre das Dorf ein Kind und der Schnee eine führsorgliche Mutter, die ihr Kleines in einer weißen Decke zur Ruhe bettete. Eine Decke, die wohlgemerkt ein Loch hatte und ihre flockige Daunenpracht beständig über die Dächer Konohas fallen ließ.

...so wie auch der Christbaum im Büro des dritten Hokages zu Fall gebracht wurde, obgleich dies mit weitaus weniger großer Sorgfalt vonstatten ging.

„Ich verbitte mir so ein Benehmen", kommentierte Sarutobi und warf eine Buchstütze nach dem Christbaumfäller. „Au", erläuterte dieser und ließ eine detaillierte, mit wunderschönen Hochglanzfotos verzierte Schlangenenzyklopädie im Ausmaß von 1035 Seiten auf den Fuß des Hokage fallen. „Grrr. Wie unhöflich", gab jener zurück und schubste den Eindringling gegen eine Topfpflanze. „Deine Gegenwehr tangiert mich peripher", warf der Betroffene ein und stülpte den Topfpflanzentopf über den Kopf des Alten.

„Sagt mal... sollten wir nicht etwas unternehmen?", fragte Sakura und blickte etwas perplex in die Runde. Kakashi, der trotz seines Vasenvorteils keinen Sieg über Gai erringen konnte, blätterte nur geistesabwesend in der neuesten Ausgabe seines geliebten Erotikromans und schüttelte desinteressiert den Kopf.

„Deine Kleidung ist nicht zeitgemäß." „Deine Augen haben einen sehr unsympathischen Glanz." „Deine Schuhe wirken abgetragen." „Du hast Spliss." „Deine Fähigkeiten, eine geistreiche Konversation zu führen, lassen zu wünschen übrig." „Selber doof."

„Also ich weiß nicht", meinte Gai ungewöhnlich capslockfrei und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Aber seit wir uns um diese Schiffe aus Censor kümmern müssen, fehlt dem Dorf irgendwie der Pfiff." „Sollten wir vielleicht später wiederkommen?", erkundigte sich Sakura weiter und sah auf die Uhr, die andeutete, dass sie bereits eine knappe halbe Stunde des ungläubigen Schweigens im Büro des Hokages verbracht hatten.

„MOMENT MAL DATTEBAYO!", exklamierte Naruto nun endlich voller in-character Empörung. „Wir haben Rock Lee extra aus seinem Bett geholt, weil der Hokage IHM EINE WICHTIGE MISSION VERSPROCHEN HAT!"

„Eigentlich", überlegte Gai und warf einen Blick auf das deplazierte Möbelstück in der Mitte des Raumes und auf den jungen Kämpfer, der wortlos verzweifelnd darin saß. „ist _‚aus seinem Bett holen'_ keine so gute Formulierung."

Donnernd preschten die Ströme fließenden Wassers gegen die Häuserwände, als wäre eine Flut nicht genug. So, als wolle der gnadenlose Regen mit seiner Stärke allein das gesamte Dorf zum Einsturz bringen. Wie Wasserfälle schoss es von jedem einzelnen Dach und kleine Bäche bildeten sich überall auf den Straßen. Wer dem Brüllen des Donners trotzte und ohne Furcht vor den schneidenden Blitzen aus dem Haus ging, der würde gewiss in wenigen Augenblicken wirken, als wäre er kopfüber in die ewigen Fluten des Meeres gefallen.

Im Fall des Hokages wirkte es wenigstens so, als hätte eine kalte Dusche nun endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, sodass er und sein Gegner die Besucher musterten, während sie sich wortlos an den Haaren zogen.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du heute viele Besucher, Sarutobi."

„Und alle zusammen sind sie nicht so ungebeten wie du, Orochimaru."

„OROCHIMARU?!?", riefen eben jene Besucher schockiert im Chor.

„Oh please", murrte der Hokage vollkommen übersetzungsfrei. „Ihr wisst, wie er aussieht. Ihr seht ihm seit geschlagenen 25 Minuten zu, wie er mich mit Büroutensilien bewirft. Was also soll dieser übertriebene Überraschungsmoment?"

„Manche Menschen finden es eben angebracht, bei der Erwähnung meines Namens respektvolles Entsetzen zu zeigen." „Manche Menschen finden es auch angebracht, betrunken in Frauenkleidung Kung Fu Fighting zu singen, während sie ihr eigenes Geheimversteck mit Eiern bewerfen." „HEY!!" „Oh. Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, wir wären noch nicht fertig."

„Na warte! Teil du nur deine letzte Mission aus, alter Mann! Denn wenn ich zurückkomme", grinste Orochimaru und bereitete mit einem Sprung auf das nächste Fensterbrett seinen Abgang vor. „dann werde ich dich auf eine sehr lange Reise schicken. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

**_„Der Utopist sieht das Paradies, der Realist das Paradies plus Schlange."_**

Lautstark fiel die kleine Holztüre ins Schloss und sowohl ein Kabuto gut bekanntes Raunen als auch die dazugehörige Person selbst betraten die spärlich eingerichtete Wohnung.

„Orochimaru! Ist das eine Schlange in Eurer Hose oder freut Ihr Euch nur, mich zu sehen?"

Der Sannin hielt inne. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst", meinte er, zog die Ringelnatter aus seinem Gewand und platzierte sie liebevoll auf dem Bücherregal zu seiner Linken.

Kabuto verschränkte seine Arme und seufzte. „Ich bin müde, mir ist kalt, ich hab Hunger."

„Wusstest du, dass du ein unerträglicher Nebencharakter bist, wenn es in einer Fanfiction mal nicht um Sex geht?" „Ich bin eben eine viel zu komplexe Persönlichkeit, die sich in einer ordinären Geschichte langweilt, weil ihre Rolle darin nie ihren intellektuellen Kapazitäten gerecht wird!" „Ach geh einkaufen, Heulsuse!"

Resignierend wandte Kabuto seinen gesenkten Kopf der Türe entgegen, als ein Einfall in den selbigen schoss. Den Kopf, nicht Kabuto. Aber eigentlich macht das ja auch keinen Unterschied mehr. „Und was ist mit ihr?"

„Ihr?!?", entgegnete Orochimaru ratlos und sah sich um.

„M-m-mir?", stotterte Hinata nervös und zupfte an dem Bettlaken, auf dem sie saß, in der Hoffnung, sich damit wieder gänzlich unsichtbar machen zu können. Doch für so ein Kunststück war sie im falschen Fandom gelandet.

„OHO! OHO!", rief Kabuto erfreut. „Ist das eine Schlange in Eurer Hose oder freut Ihr euch nur, das Mädchen zu sehen?"

Augenrollend setzte Orochimaru die zweite Ringelnatter auf das Bücherregal und sah zu, wie sie mit ihrem Artgenossen hinter eine Jubiläumsausgabe der gesamten Icha Icha Serie verschwand.

„TSK!"

Murrend schnappte Kabuto sich einen Einkaufskorb und verließ begleitet von leisen Flüchen die Wohnung.

Ein Schmerzensschrei drang durch die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes. Vom grauen Himmel herabsehend konnte man nur Vermutungen anstellen, was passiert war. Doch bei der dichten Nebelsuppe, die die Häuser umhüllte wie der süßliche Rauch einen Drogenkonsumenten, war es wahrscheinlich, dass einer der armen Dorfbewohner ein intimes Rendezvous mit einem Baumstamm angetreten war. Weitsichtig war jener, der in der kalten, hellgrauen Brühe noch zu sagen vermochte, wo sich seine Hand, geschweige denn seine Person selbst befand.

Was Orochimarus Blick anging, so befand sich dieser ganz auf dem nervös Daumen drehenden Mädchen. „Nun?"

„N-nun? Nun also, ich... ich äh war eigentlich nur einen... also... ich war nur den ehrenwerten Plot-sensei in der Wohnung über dieser besuchen, aber... sein Fußboden hat wohl ein Loch, also-"

„Verstehe", sagte Orochimaru und wickelte geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. Was er und Hinata nicht wussten war, dass die Szene nach diesem Wetterabsatz eigentlich schon längst wieder im Büro des Hokages spielen sollte, der Kameramann aber von zwei sonderbaren Jonin aufgehalten worden war, die darauf bestanden, von ihm bei einem Eiskunstlaufwettbewerb gefilmt und anschließen auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn bewertet zu werden.

Der vorgegebene Gesprächsstoff war daher vorhersehbar dünn und nur Kabuto hätte eine denkbar fragwürdige Verwendung für die versehentlich gefilmte Szene gewusst. Gott sei Dank lag der zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings bewusstlos mit einer stetig anschwellenden Beule unter einem Baum.

„Plot-sensei, hm?" „J-ja, genau." „Ist das nicht dieser... Psychopath?" „Loge!" „Richtig. Der, der die ‚Frag Doktor Plot!' Sektion am Ende der Icha Icha Romane schreibt?" „Genau."

„Aber wofür sollte denn ein so junger und unverbrauchter Körper einen Doktor Plot brauchen?", fragte Orochimaru und formte mit seiner Zunge ein Fragezeichen. Denn schließlich war seine Zunge ein Statussymbol und wollte gebraucht werden. Sonst hätte er sie ja gar nicht erst kaufen müssen. Und solche Zungen sind ja heutzutage auch nicht billig, wenn man bedenkt, dass-

„Ahem!"

Aber wie auch immer. Hinata senkte betrübt den Kopf. „Da ist dieser Junge", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar und stieß ihre Fingerspitzen nervös aufeinander. „Und ich... aber er..."

„Und du... findest ihn wahnsinnig ansprechend? Aber er... will einfach nicht endgültig zu dir kommen?"

In Hinatas Augen erwachte ein sonderbarer Glanz. „J-ja! Genau! Das ist richtig! So ist es! Was... was soll ich nur tun?"

„Nun...", meinte Orochimaru grinsend und ersetzte die Haarsträne in seiner Hand durch eine weitere Ringelnatter...

**_„Eine gute Küche ist das Fundament allen Glücks."_**

„Aha... ha a ... haha."

"Nein, nein, NEIN! Wenn du die nächsten fünf Steine nicht enthusiastisch anlachen kannst, dann wirst du mit jedem Baum in Konoha ein angeregtes Gespräch über das Wetter führen!"

Fasziniert saß Naruto auf einem Stein und beobachtete das Spektakel vor sich. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der ehrenwerte Hokage die Arbeitsmoral in seinem Dorf heben wollte und deshalb Rock Lee damit beauftragt hatte, Sasuke den Elan der Jugend zu lehren. Allerdings...

„Das ist das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist. Und mir ist absolut klar, dass mein Bruder meine gesamte Familie ermordet hat." „NENNST DU DAS ETWA ENTHUSIASTISCHES LACHEN?!?" „Ich hasse mein Leben." „WAAAS?!?" „ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN, YOSH!!" „Na also! GEHT DOCH!"

Still grinsend stand Naruto auf und wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen, als er im Gebüsch hinter sich plötzlich ein Rascheln hörte, dessen Quelle sich ihm wenige Augenblicke später zu erkennen gab. „Hey, Hinata!", rief er erfreut. „Was machst du denn hier draußen? Noch dazu um diese Zeit? Und... was willst du mit dem großen Holzbottich da?"

„Der ist für dich", antwortete sie und sah Naruto entschlossen an. Und entgegen aller üblichen Charakterisierungen war es dieses Mal Naruto, der dadurch völlig ins Stottern kam. „F-f-ür mich? Aber Hinata... du wirst doch nicht... du kannst doch nicht..."

Stille. Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, stürzte der Junge im orangen Overall sich auf das Mädchen und warf sie zu Boden. „Du hast tatsächlich daran gedacht!! Du hast ehrlich, wirklich an das Stadtfest heute Abend gedacht!!!"

„Sta-sta-sta-was?", stammelte Hinata, während Naruto sie aus seiner Tackleumarmung freigab und ihr wieder auf die Beine half.

„Das große Stadtfest mit dem riesigen ‚Bring deinen eigenen Behälter mit und füll ihn einmal gratis mit Ramen' Stand!! DAS WIRD EINFACH GENIAL DATTEBAYO!", rief Naruto und ergriff sowohl den plötzlich zweckentfremdeten Holzbottich als auch die ziemlich perplexe und auffallend errötete Hinata und zog beide in die Innenstadt, mit einem jugendlichen Enthusiasmus, der gewissen anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams im Moment sehr geholfen hätte.

„ICH SAGTE, BLEIB MIT DEM DING WEG VON MIR!" „Aber Sasuke-kun! Die Schere ist ein wichtiger Schritt, um den Haarschnitt der Jugend zu erlangen! WARUM MUSS ICH DICH ZU DEINEM GLÜCK ZWINGEN?!?" „ARGH!! VERSCHWINDE!!"

Und so neigte sich die Geschichte dem Ende zu, denn nicht viele Wetterphänomene blieben noch übrig und hinter den Bergen verschwand bereits die Sonne auf einen Drink. Sakura genoss die letzten Strahlen, die das Dorf in orange-rotes Licht hüllten, während Gai und Kakashi elanvoll auf Snowboards um die Wette fuhren.

Und auch ihre Schüler befanden sich in elanvoller Bewegung, da Sasuke noch immer vor dem Schere schwingenden Lee floh und dabei durchaus kraftvoll jugendliche Flüche von sich gab.

Die Flüche beim Stadtfest hielten sich hingegen in Grenzen und nur der Ramenverkäufer hatte Tränen der Reue im Auge, als er das Paar beobachtete, das lachend Hand in Hand mit einem riesigen Bottich seiner kostbarsten Speise davonzog.

Noch weiter in die Ferne, nämlich auf eine sehr lange Reise, zog es die Leute im neu geschriebenen Hafen Konohas, wo Sarutobi und Orochimaru bewaffnet mit Hawaiihemd und Sonnenbrille das Schiff nach Censor betraten, dicht gefolgt von Kabuto, der mühevoll versuchte, das mit Ringelnattern bestückte Gepäck Orochimarus heil an Bord zu bringen.

So war schließlich die Nacht eingebrochen. Und über den Dächern Konohas regnete es Frösche.

**Ende.**


End file.
